Pokédex Professor
by Adelrune
Summary: An attempt to explain the Pokémon and their unique biology. Format is based on lab-reports and existing dex entries.
1. Evolution

**_A/N: Consider this a companion to the other story I have (Heart and Soul). However, this collection can stand alone as a solo piece too. _**

* * *

The Elm Files: **Pok****é****mon Evolution**

"Pokémon Evolution" is the term used to describe the process by which a certain species of Pokémon grows rapidly in strength, power, skill, and physical appearance. This phenomenon is observable in a variety of species in the Pokémon world. Unlike the Theory of Evolution, which details the change over time in a species, Pokémon Evolution occurs on an individual scale. It also appears to be an adaptation on its own—allowing for the body of the individual to improve over a short period of time.

Evolution is the natural growth process of most Pokémon. However, it nearly impossible to describe the maturity of a Pokémon based on its evolutionary stage as any Pokémon of any age is able to Evolve. Due to this, Trainers refer to Pokémon growth stages as "Levels." As researchers currently lack a proper measuring method for Pokémon growth, the term "Level" has slipped into many scientific studies.

Previous theories revolved around the idea that age triggered Evolution. For many years, this was predominant concept. Recently, however, my team decided to test the Age Evolution Theory.

Rattata of varying ages and varying battle experience were brought into the lab for study to test the Levels of the Pokémon. Fur and skin samples were obtained from each individual to establish a baseline. At which point, we found a varying level of a certain hormone (Experience Hormone, or EXP) in the individuals. Initially, my team and I expected to find a higher level of EXP in the cells of the older Pokémon than in the cells of the younger Pokémon. However, what we found did not support our expectations.

At first, it appeared that EXP was present randomly within the individuals. There was no observable pattern: age didn't matter, neither did sex, or location. Finally, I looked over the training data and found that those with higher EXP Hormone had more training. Of course it was obvious now; we had called it the "Experience Hormone" after all.

After this discovery, we sent out a call for all freshly bred Rattata with no training. We didn't want any wild Rattata as it is common for them to fight amongst each other, thus potentially increasing their levels of EXP. The fresh Rattata were isolated into three groups: Control, Training, Irregular Training. Those of the Control group were to be socialized without any battles. Those in the Training group were to be trained as if they were out in the field. Lastly, those in the Irregular Training were sent to battle less often than the Training group. The Training group saw battles every day, and Irregular Training saw battles weekly. Samples were taken on each Sunday and analyzed for the level of EXP present in the cells.

The results were clear: Those who battled regularly had a greater level of EXP in their system than those who did not battle frequently. Moreover, those who battled infrequently still had more EXP in their cells than those who did not battle at all. Those individuals who one battles more regularly also showed a higher concentration of EXP than those who lost.

As the cells become concentrated with EXP, they began to undergo rapid mitosis. The more EXP within the cells, the faster their replication. The individuals with the highest concentration of EXP in their cells became sluggish. We monitored them closely. Within a few days, their rapid cell growth resulted in Evolution. Instead of having a series of Rattata to monitor, we found ourselves with Raticate. After Evolving into a Raticate, the Pokèmon no longer had EXP in their cells.

To further our investigation, we decided to see the effects of EXP on the Evolved Pokèmon. As they trained, EXP did build within them, but was diffused by going to the muscles and brain. It appears the bodies of Evolved Pokèmon process EXP differently than those of Unevolved Pokèmon: instead rapidly developing the muscles and attacks.

The EXP hormone appears to be responsible for Evolution in Pokèmon, instead of age. To further our investigation, we looked into the Pokèmon that Evolve due to external stimuli—stones and time of day.

To make the process simpler on ourselves, we located an Eevee breeder and ordered twelve (12) individuals; six male and six female. We also commissioned twelve experienced trainers to train these Eevees, and _only_ these Eevees. Each trainer was to keep close tabs on their Eevee and stay close to the lab for regular testing. Should they stray too far from the lab to make the tests, they were to sample their Eevee's fur weekly and send the sample to the lab as soon as possible (with the proper label, of course). Each trainer was assigned an Eevee Evolution: Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Umbreon, Espeon. There was to be one male and one female of each Evolution.

Two trainers were told to keep their Eevees (one male and one female) from evolving until the experiment was over. To do so, we provided them with an "Everstone". The Everstone was an accidental find. When "used" by the Pokèmon (much like a salt-lick to a Ponyta), the Everstone released a counter hormone to EXP and prevented a build up that resulted in Evolution. However, it did not prevent the Pokèmon from learning attacks.

The Stone-based Evolutions were done after a brief training session in the Lab. Each trainer presented their Pokèmon with one of the stones (Water Stone, Fire Stone, and Thunder Stone). The process was not instantaneous, as we had expected it to be. Instead, the Eevees needed to wear the item on a collar for a few hours before noticeable changes occurred. As we monitored, the Stone's contact with the Eevees' fur and skin produced an explosion of the EXP hormone. We have yet to find out exactly why the explosion occurs, especially as the Pokèmon appear to need to lick the Everstone, but not any of the Evolution Stones.

The EXP explosion, mixed with the type of stone results in the new Pokèmon. The first few hours after exposure, the fur of the Eevees began to shift to the color of the stone. The stone, oddly, is also used up during this process. As the stone shrinks, the Eevee slowly changes into its corresponding evolution.

The time of day group were told to only train their Eevees during either the day (Espeon) or night (Umbreon). They were given strict time frames and told to treat their Eevees as kindly as possible; pampering them, ideally. (We found that the pampered Eevees tended to have a bit of an attitude, but we do not attribute that to all Espeon and Umbreon).

Much like the Stone group, the evolution process began in the fur. This process looked like how we understand natural selection and adaptation to the environment, only at a much smaller, and faster scale. The fur became lighter/darker (according to the day or night). The process was slower, taking up to 12 hours for the actual change to occur. As with the other Evolutions, EXP was found to have built up in the cells and encouraged rapid cellular growth. However, it was only triggered by the light or darkness and thus cellular growth slowed during the different times of day.

The presence of the EXP hormone will revolutionize how Trainers and Researchers view Pokèmon Evolution. There are still many questions (mostly regarding Magikarp) around the process, hopefully the next experiments will follow those lines.


	2. Evolution Stones

_A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and comments. I'm mostly just doing these when the ideas strike or when I have homework due soon and would rather procrastinate. I didn't mention this in the last note, but this is dealing strictly with the Gold/Silver Dex (Generations 1 and 2). Later Pokédex entries will be only of those species.  
_

_Also, if anyone has any suggestions that they'd like me to analyze/BS about, please feel free to post them. I had the Evolution Stones on my mind since the last one, but I'm running out of ideas.  
_

_I feel I may have stretched a bit more than I would have liked with this one, but we'll see.  
_

* * *

**Pok****é****mon Evolution; Sub-analysis: Stones**

Pokémon Evolutionary Stones are a source of confusion in the Professor community. My colleagues and I find it difficult to isolate the reason for some species susceptibility to the Evolutionary Stones. The species vary in their reactions: Eevees, for example, are highly influenced by the mere presence of most of the Evolutionary Stones—reacting in both the extreme production of the growth hormone, EXP, as well as the continual production of EXP for attacks.

Another example is of the popular "fire" type canine, Growlithe. This Pokémon is influenced by only the Fire Stone, and also loses the ability to produce even the "learning" levels of EXP (that is, they fail to learn more attacks). In its pre-evolved stage, Growlithe is quick to learn new attacks, however in its evolved stage, Arcanine, it fails to learn new moves unless taught by its trainer, (with the exception of Extreme Speed). Other Pokémon undergo this loss of EXP post Stone exposure, they include: Vulpix, Pikachu, Poliwhirl, Gloom, Staryu, and Nidoqueen/Nidoking. It is important to note that some of these may learn one or two new attacks, but they have such a marked decrease in auto-learned moves that it is worth grouping them with the ones that fail to learn anything more after Stone-induced Evolution.

Pikachu, a common and popular choice with trainers, have been reported to fail to learn their speed-based attacks if evolved too early, leaving them slower as Raichu. This suggests that this group goes through incredible development before evolution, and something in the Stones hinders further development.

To investigate this oddity, six Growlithes and six Vulpix were captured. Many were of varying "levels" and thus had significantly different amounts of EXP in their bodies. This alone was telling; they had clearly not been exposed to Fire Stones before our experiment but did have EXP in their systems. It can be concluded that in the pre-evolved stages, Vulpix and Growlithe are able to produce minor amounts of EXP and develop new attack skills.

The experiment isolated the Pokémon into three groups, with two of each species per group: Training, Training and Evolution, and Non-training. The Training group was to regularly train their Pokémon without evolving them. The Non-Training group acted as our control group. They were isolated from battle scenarios and aggressive Pokémon (in reality, they were pampered by myself and my staff in the laboratory—sub findings included that Growlithe tend to grow quite fat when my staff sneaks them extra meals, and Vulpix tend to be pickier about their food).

The Training and Evolution group was broken down farther: one Growlithe and one Vulpix were to be exposed immediately to the Stones and then train. The remaining Growlithe and Vulpix were to train for a month and then be exposed to the Stones.

After a month, each of the groups were sampled and tested. The early-evolved Ninetails and Arcanine had little to no EXP in their systems. Interestingly, however, the Arcanine did have significantly more EXP than the Ninetails; this was seen in the late-evolved Ninetails and Arcanine as well. The fox-type Pokémon had almost none; enough for muscle development, but no more (regardless of evolution time). The canine type Pokémon had a slowly building amount, possibly for the late-learned Extreme Speed. However, as much as I would like to correlate it with intelligence, I cannot for the two Ninetailes not only were able to fully understand human speech, but when seemed eager to attempt to communicate in response. (My analysis on the Fox-Types will cover their intelligence and communication skills; this report is not the place).

The trained Vulpix and Growlithes had incredible amounts of growth. EXP levels were both very high and many had learned new skills. Our pampered test subjects only gained weight.

We thoroughly observed the cells of each Pokémon and performed brain scans on the four trained fox types and the four trained canine types. We found that the EXP producers in the cells had expanded significantly in the Ninetails and Arcanine. The EXP receptors in the brain of the Ninetails were completely blocked, and all but one or two remained open in the Arcanine. It was as if the Ninetails and Arcanine had been overexposed to the EXP hormone, causing their systems to fail to produce it.

That disturbing thought caused me to turn my attention to the Stones themselves. Much to the horror of the trainers I work with, I smashed one of the Water Stones at my disposal and examined the chemical make up of the pieces. The Stone (and the others that I demolished, my poor team will not forgive me for this), is made of biological chemicals nearly identical to the hormone EXP. It appears to be condensed remains of extinct species, much like coal or oil; powering biological creatures instead of powering industry. This explains the rarity of the Stones.

The "element" they affect (water, fire, thunder, etc.) tends to be influenced by environment and temperature. Water Stones are common in colder, moist areas, where Fire Stones are common in dry, hot areas. Thunder Stones are found, mostly, in humid, moderate temperatures.

Exposure to these concentrated forms of nearly identical EXP hormone, triggers a mass production of EXP in the Pokémon's body. The mass production, in all but Eevees, overloads the body and the brain, causing slowed (or even stopped) growth. Eevees are the anomaly in that their systems are jogged by the burst of EXP and actually seem to improve in their learning.


End file.
